mediafandomcom-20200222-history
Angelic Upstarts
Angelic Upstarts are an English punk rock band formed in South Shields in 1977. Allmusic calls them "one of the period's most politically charged and thought-provoking groups".class=artist|id=p12222|pure_url=yes}} Angelic Upstarts Biography. Allmusic. URL accessed 3 July 2006. The band espoused an anti-fascist and socialist working class philosophy, and have been associated with the skinhead subculture. The band released eight studio albums in their first decade.http://www.discogs.com/artist/148396-Angelic-Upstarts After a brief split they reformed in 1988, and a number of times subsequently, with new albums appearing in 1992, 2002, 2011 and 2016. More than two decades after its release, their debut single, "The Murder Of Liddle Towers", was included in Mojo magazine’s list of the best punk rock singles of all time.Mojo (October 2001) - 100 Punk Scorchers '', Issue 95, London; Lineups The band's original members were Thomas Mensforth (Mensi) on vocals, Ray Cowie (Mond) on guitar, Steve Forsten on bass guitar, and Derek "Decca" Wade on drums. Keith Bell was the manager until 1980, when he was jailed for four and a half years for arson. Other former members include Ronnie Rocker and bassists Ronnie Wooden, Glyn Warren and Tony Feedback (now in Long Tall Shorty and Kiria's live band). Drummers have included Sticks Warrington (who later joined Cockney Rejects), Paul Thompson (ex-Roxy Music), Chris White, Evo (who has also played in The Blood, Major Accident and Warfare and is now after 25 years retirement working on his very first solo album with Fast Eddie Clarke from Motörhead) and Max Splodge. Wade rejoined the band for a few years before leaving again. Brian Hayes originally joined the band as second guitarist until Mond left, leaving Hayes as the only guitarist. Mensi was the only original member still in the band. In August 2006, Mensi announced he was resigning, but requested that the band continue with Chris Wright (of the band Crashed Out) on vocals. The band's lineup became Wright on vocals, Dickie Hammond on guitar, Neil "Newts" Newton on guitar, Gaz "Geordie" Stoker on bass and Wade on drums. In the latter part of 2007, Mensi rejoined the band and the lineup became Mensi on vocals, Gaz "Geordie" Stoker on bass, Hammond on guitar, Newts on guitar and Brett Mulvaney (and later Jonnie Halling) on drums. The current lineup is now Mensi on vocals, Gaz "Geordie" Stoker on bass, Neil "Newts" Newton on guitar and Jonnie Halling on drums.http://officialangelicupstarts.com/about Influence Angelic Upstarts are regarded as pioneers of the Oi! punk subgenre.http://www.allmusic.com/album/punk-singles-collection-mw0000474679 In 2001, Various Artists cover album ''We Are the People was released in tribute to the Upstarts, including tracks from bands such as Leatherface, The Oppressed, Red London and Red Alert.http://www.allmusic.com/album/were-the-people-tribute-to-angelic-upstarts-mw0000971221 In 2009, punk-influenced singer-songwriter Jamie T sampled vocals from the album Angelic Upstarts Live on his song "The Man's Machine". Discography Studio albums *''Teenage Warning'' (August 1979, Warner Bros. Records) - No. 29 UK *''We Gotta Get out of This Place'' (April 1980, WEA) - No. 54 UK *''2,000,000 Voices'' (June 1981, Zonophone/EMI) - No. 32 UK *''Still from the Heart'' (1982, Zonophone/EMI) *''Reason Why?'' (1983, Anagram/Cherry Red) *''Last Tango in Moscow'' (1984, Picasso) *''Power of the Press'' (1986, Gas) *''Blood on the Terraces'' (1987, Link) *''Bombed Out'' (1992, Dojo) *''Sons Of Spartacus'' (2002, Captain Oi!/Insurgence Records) *''The Dirty Dozen'' (2011, Spit album with Crashed Out) *''Bullingdon Bastards'' (2015, Boss Tuneage/Insurgence Records)http://officialangelicupstarts.com/shop Live albums *''Angelic Upstarts Live'' (September 1981, Zonophone/EMI) - No. 27 UK *''Live in Yugoslavia'' (1985, Picasso) *''Live & Loud'' (1988, Link) *''Greatest Hits Live'' (1991, Link) *''Live in Lubeck 1989'' (1994, Bay City) *''Live from the Justice League'' (2001, TKO) *''Anthems Against Scum'' (2001, Insurgence) Compilation albums *''Angel Dust - The Collected Highs'' (1983, Anagram/Cherry Red) *''Bootlegs & Rarities'' (1985, Dojo) *''Lost & Found'' (1991, Link) *''Alternative Chartbusters'' (1991, AOK) *''Kids on the Streets'' (1993, Cleopatra) *''The Independent Punk Singles Collection'' (1995, Cherry Red) *''Rarities'' (1997, Captain Oi) *''The EMI Punk Years'' (1999, Captain Oi) *''Who Killed Liddle'' (1999, Recall) *''Punk Singles Collection'' (2004, Captain Oi) Singles *"The Murder of Liddle Towers"/"Police Oppression" (1978, Dead Records, re-released on Rough Trade/Small Wonder Records, Repress) *"I'm an Upstart"/"Leave Me Alone" (1979, Warner Bros.) - No. 31 UK *"Teenage Warning"/"The Young Ones" (1979, Warner Bros.) - UK No. 29 *"Never 'ad Nothin'"/"Nowhere Left to Hide" (1979, Warner Bros.) - UK No. 52 *"Out of Control"/"Shotgun Solution" (1980, Warner Bros. Records) - UK No. 58 *"We Gotta Get Out of this Place"/"Unsung Heroes" (1980, Warner Bros. Records) - UK No. 65 *"Last Night Another Soldier"/"I Wish" (1980, Zonophone/EMI) - UK No. 51 *"England"/"Stick's Diary" (1981, Zonophone/EMI) *"Kids on the Street"/"The Sun Never Shines" (1981, Zonophone/EMI) - UK No. 57 *"I Understand"/"Never Come Back" (1981, Zonophone/EMI) *"Different Strokes"/"Different Dub" (1981, Zonophone/EMI) *"Never Say Die"/"We Defy You" (1982, Zonophone/EMI) *"Woman in Disguise"/"Lust for Glory" (1982, Anagram/Cherry Red) (Also released on 12" single) *"Solidarity"/"Five Flew Over..." (1983, Anagram/Cherry Red) (Also released on 12" single) *"Not Just a Name"/"The Leech" (1983, Anagram/Cherry Red) (Also released on 12" single?) *"Machinegun Kelly"/"There's a Drink in It" (1984, Picasso) *"Brighton Bomb" E.P (1985, Sparta Florida/Gas Music Ltd) (12" Single) *"Brighton Bomb" (1987, Chameleon) *"England's Alive" E.P. (1988, Skunx) (12" Single) *"Angelic Upstarts/The Prowlers" (2014, Insurgence)http://www.insurgence.net/component/content/article/155 DVDs *''Angelic Upstarts Live: Solidarity'' (2005) References External links * http://officialangelicupstarts.com/ official website * * Angelic Upstarts on www.punk77.co.uk * Angelic Upstarts on Punkmodpop Category:English anti-fascists Category:English punk rock groups Category:Musical groups established in 1977 Category:Oi! groups Category:Skinhead Category:Political music